


Hallucinogenics

by writingandchocolatemilk



Series: AmeriPan Oneshots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, FACE Family, Lucid Dreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred opened his eyes, and the hallway lights were off. He groaned, reaching up to catch the doorknob, but instead felt someone grab his wrist.</p><p>Alfred jerked back, ripping the blanket off of his head. He squinted in the dark—where the fuck had his glasses gone? There was nothing. Alfred looked over his shoulder, wondering if any of the dorm heads would wander by and scold him.<br/>Not seeing any, he looked—</p><p>Face.</p><p>Alfred launched backwards, yelling. There was another guy sitting across from him, cross-legged, playing one of the old fashioned Gameboys. The light from the screen only illuminated his pale face. It was fucking creepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucinogenics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matryonihon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=matryonihon).



Alfred was fucking wasted. He knew this as he stumbled into his dorm room, hiccupped, nearly threw up, and collapsed onto the ground. He tried to crawl to his bed, but it was just out of reach. Lifting a hand up, he grabbed the covers, trying to haul himself up.

The covers slid off the bed. Alfred groaned and curled into a ball on the floor. His eyes had just slid shut when he felt a sharp kick in the side.

“Alfred, I need the room.”

Alfred rolled over, hissing. Gilbert leered, grabbing a hold of Alfred’s foot and dragging him across the hardwood. Alfred kicked his foot, trying to wiggle free, but he was too drunk to do anything but squirm slightly.

The lights became significantly brighter as he was dragged into the hallway. Alfred threw the blanket over his head, letting out a vague noise of anger when he heard Gilbert chortling. There was another voice, one patronizing, and the dorm door shut.

Alfred peeked around the covers, catching sight of a sock on the doorknob. He let out another noise of anger, retreating into his bed covers. It took a few minutes of hearing soft voices from the other side of the door until Alfred’s eyes to shut again.

For a while, there was nothing but blackness.

Alfred opened his eyes, and the hallway lights were off. He groaned, reaching up to catch the doorknob, but instead felt someone grab his wrist.

Alfred jerked back, ripping the blanket off of his head. He squinted in the dark—where the fuck had his glasses gone? There was nothing. Alfred looked over his shoulder, wondering if any of the dorm heads would wander by and scold him. Not seeing any, he looked—

Face.

Alfred launched backwards, yelling. There was another guy sitting across from him, cross-legged, playing one of the old fashioned Gameboys. The light from the screen only illuminated his pale face. It was fucking creepy.

“’Scue me,” Alfred slurred, “Who the fuck’re you?”

The guy looked up briefly before returning his attention to the screen. “For all the money your parents are paying for this place, you seem to get drunk an awful lot.” The screen flickered green. “How was the party?”

Alfred rubbed his head, wondering where his fucking glasses had gone. “Stupid. I… I think they put somethin’ in’the punch. Er… What’re you playing?”

The guy’s eyes flicked up again. “I do not think you will like this game very much. Here.”

Alfred grabbed at the Gameboy, squinting at the screen. He nearly threw it away when Matthew’s face flashed up on the screen. This was from two years ago—Matthew was missing his glasses, too. It was his face, disappointed, frowning.

Alfred gripped the game, hoping he could smash it. “How did you get this picture?”

The guy was gone. Alfred looked down to his bare hands. He blinked a couple of times, rubbing his eyes. He was too tired and too drunk for this shit. Disappearing men and pictures.

“Al?”

Alfred’s head whipped up so fast it should have hurt. Matthew was standing in the doorframe of a dorm, arms crossed. There was light from behind him, and Alfred couldn’t see his face. He didn’t want to. Alfred opened and closed his mouth of couple of times.

“Is Dad still upset?”

Matthew shook his head, took a step back, and shut the door. Alfred lunged forward, trying to jam his hand—fuck  _anything_  to stop the door from being shut, but as soon as the light disappeared, any indication of where the door should be was gone.

Alfred stood, pounding on dark wall.

“How is your dog?”

Alfred turned, and the same guy from before was standing there. He was flickering, like there was an invisible TV somewhere shining on him. Alfred pointed at where the door had been, looking from the guy back to the dark wall.

Why is everything so dark? It was just the guy who was light. It was very small, all of a sudden, and Alfred wondered where the walls were when he couldn’t see them. The guy, Alfred needed to get out of here.

“Hey, you know where the hell the exit is?” Alfred edged closer, hoping the guy didn’t vanish again. “How do I get out of here?”

The guy looked around. “That is up to you, I suppose. Who was that?”

Alfred’s head nearly jerked back to where Matthew had been. “My brother.” He took a couple of steps closer. “My dads aren’t gonna’ appear out of another dorm, are they? Who are you?”

The guy took a step back, and Alfred saw a window that he had been blocking. Alfred crept closer, keeping a close eye on the guy. He seemed content to just watch Alfred walk to the window. He kept flickering, like static.

It was the kitchen at the house. Alfred glanced over at the guy and then through the window once again. His dads were there, and Alfred very much wanted to look away and go through the window at the same time.

Francis looked at Alfred, but only the light above them shone; Alfred couldn’t see his face, either. Arthur followed Francis’ gaze, and Alfred ducked out of view, looking at that flickering man. He seemed—

“Ah, excuse me, you need to get out of the hallway.”

Alfred’s eyes snapped open, and the guy was above him. He let out a shout, scooting backwards, his head smashing into the wooden door frame. The guy took a step back, confusion and frustration written on his face.

“You are blocking the hallway,” the guy repeated—Kiku, he was one of the dorm patrol men, so said his badge.

Alfred sat up against the wall, pulling the sheet closer around him. Why the fuck was this guy—why did his brother come to mind? Kiku crossed his arms, irritation etching onto his features the more Alfred stared at him.

Alfred opened his mouth, closed it, then, “Do you have a Gameboy?”

More confusion on Kiku’s part. “Excuse me?”

Alfred reached up to massage his eyes, finding his glasses. “I… I have no fucking idea. I… You new?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **From matryonihon:** Hello~ I've got a prompt!! :D Alfred meets Kiku in his dreams for the first time, the next day he can't remember Kiku because the dream faded away, then Kiku comes to his school and introduces himself as a new student. :3


End file.
